Karate-Enforcer
by Imperial Superior
Summary: Months after a traumatic Incident in Piltover, Vi finds herself unable to beat Camille with her current Skill. She requests unexpected help, and faces many difficulties, including herself, on her way to becoming stronger. Will she succeed? Very adapted Story with Many Inspired Contents from 2010's Karate Kid. Contains...unexpected Ships to say the least.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I am a new Writer to League of legends, been playing this one quite a while now doing some good and some bad experiences. I have decided to write my own story.**

 **Now, to explain a bit more about it. It will be my own Runeterra-Version of 2010's Karate Kid. yeah, the one with Jackie Chan and stuff. Of course i will alter some stuff to fit Runeterra and the characters specifically, but i still Need to put out a Disclaimer. So..**

 **DISCLAIMER: ANY AND ALL NON-ORIGINAL CONTENT BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS. I DO NOT OWN KARATE KID NOR LEAGUE OF LEGENDS. ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED**

* * *

It had been a wonderfully sunny day all over Runeterra, and the Institute of War had been able to enjoy that summer aswell.

Currently, a Match was undergoing between two teams who seemed to have a fairly even game going on. The timer was saying 55 Minutes now, and it seemed to just not find any Ending.

The teams were, on Blue side: Shen, Lee-sin, Zed, Ezreal and Sona, from top to support

Red team consisted of: Nautilus, Warwick, Ahri, Caitlyn and Thresh.

Blue team was down on all turrets in the Toplane, only had Inhibitor Turret in the Midlane and had 2 Towers in the Bottom lane.

Red team faired a bit better there, having All Towers in Toplane, Inhibitor Turret in Midlane and 2 Towers in Bottom lane.

Blue team, however, Scored the Catch on 2 Hell-dragons and an Earth-dragon while Red team had 2 Air-dragons. Baron's was not once caught and neither was the Ancient Dragon.

Lee-sin had total control over the Objectives, but as the game progressed, catching them became more and more of a threat to his Team due to the enemy always Splitting, creating pressure on 2 points at once. Strategy brought them from a losing point into an Even match, but now they were stuck.

Shen suddenly got an amazing Idea, hoping it would bring them an Advantage. He assembled the team at their Inhib to push back the incoming Red team and explained his Idea.

"Listen carefully, we do not have time for Repetitions. We will try to flank them from Both sides, retreat a bit, let the Inhibitor become a Bait. Lee-sin, use your Kick to shoot Nautilus through their entire Team. You are specially crutial. If you do not get all Enemies hit, that is fine. BUT you Need to hit their Warwick and Caitlyn. If they survive our Guerrilla-Strike, it will be over this time. Ezreal, position yourself with Zed From the Southern Jungle to hit them from behind or from the Side. Me and Sona will try to create a Distraction to bait Ahri and hopefully Thresh away."

Zed grumpily shook his head and gave Shen a Stern glare of disapproval. "You do realize, if we make even one mistake, not only will We and lee die, they will crash our Inhibitor and push into Winning."

"That is why i Trust you two to succeed." Shen's words hit Zed by quite the surprise and he nodded silently, moving with Ezreal to position himself. They waited at the Entrance to their jungle, behind the thin wall vis-a-vis to the Wolfcamps.

Lee-sin got ready behind the Inhibitor, Shen and Sona moved to the Western Side near the North Jungle, but rested behind the Base-wall and waited.

In the Distance, Thresh could eagerly be heard, rattling his chain as he run ahead. The Mobility-Boots Giving him a Little Speed-boost compared to his Team. Right behind him was Nautilus, followed by Caitlyn then Warwick. Solely Ahri was Missing, which was surprising, but advantageous for the Others, or so they believed. Little did Blue team Know they would regret Misjudging her MIA.

Thresh stopped once he spotted the Inhibitor and waved Nautilus to go ahead. "Gentlemen first." Nautilus just nodded nonchalantly and walked ahead. As Warwick got behind him and Caitlyn moved to the right of the Mid-lane, standing near the Walls, Shen signed to go In With a loud warning-Ping. Lee first used his Safeguard to dash before the Inhibitor Tower by using one of the Blue Minions and instantly used Dragon's Wrath on Nautilus, flashing to West of his current position to angle him right into Warwick and Caitlyn.

Next came Sona and Shen. Sona used her Flash and then fired her Ultimate out, catching all the 3 Champions in the Front with her Dance. Thresh tried to save them by hitting his Box right around the team, but it was a bit too late it seemed. Zed swapped places with a Living shadow to emerge from the Wolf-camp and Proceeded to cast his Deathmark on Caitlyn.

To secure he could safely use it, Shen dashed in next, using his Taunt to lock Warwick and Nautilus. Thresh meanwhile was mowed down by Ezreal who fired his Trueshot barrage right into him Through the team after using Arcane Shift to position himself infront of the Team, Walking the rest with ease seeing how well all their Crowd-control hit them all.

Ezreal after firing his Ultimate used Mystic shot to Buff zed's Speed a bit who promptly facerolled Caitlyn but after throwing his shurikens divided his attention to Nautilus to chunk him down.

Caitlyn fell by the Pop of the Death-mark before the Taunt could end. Lee-sin meanwhile used his whole rotation to mow down Nautilus' Health as much as he could. Once caitlyn fell, nautilus was the next-biggest threat due to him being able to immediately crowd-control EVERYBODY if he did it right.

Meanwhile the Taunt ended for Warwick too, who promptly charged Primal Howl which, strangely enough, created a shield around himself. Shen had to use his Spirit's Refuge to prevent Warwick from using his Damaging attacks.

It did not take a lot longer until nautilus fell aswell and thresh was heavily Wounded. He could get away only due to him Using his Lantern to create the small Soulshield then fled the battlefield, leaving Warwick alone to his Demise, which came swiftly considering he had an entire team up against his own self.

* * *

While on the Run, Thresh tried his best to Alarm Ahri, but she seemed to not respond to his Pings. She meanwhile was building up a Trap, possessing her Redbuff after stealing it from the Blue team's Camp. She hastly hurried to the lane, seeing 5 members all decently wounded. Shen having the Lowest health due to him taunting some strikes from Cait and Warwick.

Despite 3 teammates being down and one nearly dying and on the run, she was confident she could do this. She hid behind the Birdcamp, lane warded for her to see if anyone passed By, which to her luck their whole team did. They believed the Advantage and ran down mid as fast as they could

Once they Passed the Birdcamp she knew she would have to strike now. She used her Spirit rush's first jump, striking a very surprised Sona, ezreal and Zed. Firing her Charm into Shen and throwing her Orb of Deception through all 5 Enemies. As the Orb returned, she used her Second Spirit Rush to jump behind the team, securing the Orb returning to her by passing all 5 enemies and in the process managed to take down Ezreal and Shen. Casting her 3rd and Final rush and proceeding to cast her Fox-fire aswell, she struck the remaining Enemies and threw an Ignite into Lee-sin and fired One Auto-attack into Sona to kill him with the Redbuff-ticks.

After her assault was over, the speaker-voice loudly announced it. "PENTAKILL! ACE"

Once done, she pushed as hard as she could and succeeded to end the game, which almost failed however. The time she had to wait out for her Super-minions to arrive nearly took the entirety of the enemy team's Respawn timer and Ezreal and Shen actually succeeded in respawning.

* * *

The Game ended with a very Gloriously surprising win for Red team. Blue team, even Zed, could not be mad at the trap. Ahri had deceived them and abused their own strategy against them. They all ended up being teleported back into the Institute's Preparation rooms. Blue team shook each other's hands and some hugged even to gratulate on an fantastic attempt. Despite losing, they displayed mad Teamwork and Effort, and such would not be forgotten anytime soon.

Red team meanwhile celebrated as if they were 5 gragas clones assembled and drunk. Ahri was lifted up, given loud Hooray's and Carried around like a Noblewoman. But ahri was not by Focus for the Party.

She glanced over to Blue team and noticed that Lee-sin was already gone. Truth be told, she was always interested in him. He was the only man to ever resist her Charms Outside the Summner's Rift. Not even Lucian could, and he is loyal to Senna to the point one may call it abominative addiction. She found it amazing and wanted to know why lee was Immune to charms like hers. She at first blamed it on his inability to see, but she remembered that she had seduced Blind men before.

Her team's cheers soon dragged her thoughts back to reality whilst she was in her thoughts, and she decided she would leave it be for now. She can still visit him afterwards. Now, now she was going to party. Her and Caitlyn got along fairly well, they had similar taste of approaching the evil. Cait had her...cuffs...and Ahri had the voice. Needless to say, after the group calmed down Ahri and Caitlyn went to Visit Caitlyn's room which she shared with VI.

However, as they arrived, they found the room Locked.

"Guess Vi is not present. Who will now tell us all the good jokes?" Caitlyn asked into the air and sighed out in frustration while unlocking the door and leading the Way to Ahri.

* * *

Vi, as unbelievable as it was, actually sought out Lee-sin's Room. She knocked on the door gently awaiting him to open it. Monents later, he did so, welcoming her as he had done so for everyone seeking him. He waved the way to the Living room and walked to the kitchen meanwhile.

"Would you like some Tea?" He asked in his known Kind voice. Vi just replied with an "No, i already had a drink on my way here."

Lee moments later joined her at the seat, placing himself contrary to her sitting place and placed the teacup down after taking a small silent sip from it.

"What brings you to me? I expected not to be visited by the Police."

Vi just crossed her arms and gave a slight glare into her own lap, trying to think of how to tell this to him. Lee-sin noticed her slight struggle by feeling the tensity of air around her change and decided to lean back a bit.

Vi looked up to him again and finally managed to muster the words, her voice audiably heavy by what she would say.

"I want you to Teach me everything you know about Fighting."

Lee-sin took it like a damn champion. He just moved his upper body Forward again and took a sip from the tea again, then placed the teacup down and rose an eyebrow.

"Why would you want that?" The question was an easy one for Vi to answer, but a hard answer to speak. Lee-sin got up and walked to the kitchen, leaving Vi to Muster the courage to swallow her pride and tell him. It was certainly new to lee to see the overconfident brute fisting-queen this upset.

As he returned with a Cup of tea for her, she sighed out and looked up, giving him a very weak smile and reaching for the Cup. "Thank you" She told him and sat back down, to which he took the seat aswell.

"So, what reason do you have to wish for being taught Martial Arts? By me no less?"

"Because you are the only one i know that can use Hand-to-hand martial arts and is not an self-centered egomanic bastard. I Would ask Udyr but his bear-fell scares me, besides, you are one of the nicest guys i know and possibly the only one who would not try to hit on me."

"Fair point as to why me." Lee replied to her answering the latter question, but he had to press on, something did not add up. Vi picked him for his supposted Kindness. He suspected therefore she wanted to either save her Pride, or regain it.

"But why do you want to learn Martial arts?" Vi sighed out again and opened her mouth to respond to it.

"It is a long story...it might take some time if you do not mind?"

"Go ahead Vi, be my guest in anything you Need. I will listen, for days if i have to."

Being assured she had the time helped her, she slowly grew back to her grinning, overconfident self but still had the serious aura around her that Lee choose not to question.

* * *

(Author's Note: I will write all Flashbacks in Italic, even dialogues. Thought, thoughts will be written out as explained actions, sometimes i will write direct thoughts too, displayed into Italics. However, every flashback will be marked by Italic Writing following a Split-line like the one at the beginning of this Explanation)

 _It was about a couple of Months back within Runeterra. Winter struck Piltover with all it's Joy, and Little of the Frosty Bites. The streets and Passagerways were covered in thin layers of snow, having lines on the streets indicating where Hextech-empowered Cars drove and footprints where people Passed by._

 _The Mood was fantastic, Winter had never been this merciful to Piltover. it was usually much colder. Thought a joke compared to the Freljord in summer, it still was dangerously Cold for careless Wanderers and the homeless._

 _Vi and Caitlyn could however not affort them any vacations for Winter. Being Leading Police Officers got them Busy even before Christmas. Criminals knew no holy days, so they could not allow themselves to know it either._

 _However, this Winter was also going to be a Special case for the officers for other reasons too. All recent Heists had the criminals dead, cut open and slaughtered like Butchers cut open their animals, and always was there to find a Card with a big C engraved into and Caitlyn searched for over 2 months for the Culprit and Hoped to find Him or her._

 _As they moved out, cait readying her Gun and Vi charging up her Gauntlets, a Police officer suddenly stumbled into their way. He was soaked in blood all over, shivering madly and holding his belly with both hands._

 _Caitlyn immediately recognized the Officer as the Receptionist of the Police station. the guy who would always stay at the entrance and welcome Non-officers incase any requests were personally delivered._

 _"Oh my god, what happened?"_

 _The officer collapsed into her arms, nearing death from the Blood-loss. All he managed to say before he exhaled his last breath was. "She...is...here..."_

 _BANG!_

 _Gunshots errupted from different directions, but soon were silenced while loud screams filled the whole Station. Caitlyn and Vi hurried, trying to trace the source of the manslaughter only to find the Culprit at the entrance, looking like she was about to leave._

 _She possessed silver-hair, which formed a few somewhat weird Spikes creating a hairstyle that surprisingly fit her attire. Her Irises were White, giving a clear artificial glow shining through the black eyes behind the Irises. Under her eyes went 2 thin black lines which made a curve on her cheeks vanishing under her ear. She wore a Black Skintight Onesie with Blue Lines following her limbs. A White glowing core placed between her chest right where her Solarplexus was located._

 _What stood out the most, however, were her legs. Not only was she abnormally THICC! She had 2 Razor sharp, blood-bathed Blades as her feet going down from her knees, connected with a Mechanical ankle allowing them to be bent as if they were normal Sheens connected with a normal Knee._

 _"Oh my. Looks like I forgot some Witnesses. Forgive this mess, I Usually am Much better at this. Must be the Smith who sharpened my Blades. They feel so dull, they Spill blood everywhere. Pah. Lacks any precise execution."_

 _Caitlyn had no words to say. She just lifted her Rifle and started thundering Magazine after magazine into the Lady, who with grace and a deadly set of movements cut down every single bullet effortlessly, dancing like a messeger of death while nearing Caitlyn slowly._

 _Vi was the next to act, she charged her gauntlets to full power and stormed Forward. A Small red Dot could be seen on the Culprits chest and as she moved backwards, Vi's Gauntlets followed her as if tracing her. Too late did the lady notice that those gauntlets were locked onto to her via the red Dot._

 _Suddenly, at the outer Side of her legs came out 2 Cylinder-shaped Forms which then fired out thin small but speedy harpunes right into the Enforcer's Gauntlets. However, the Brute Enforcer with the most simple effort hit them away and Uppercut the lady so hard she flew past the Levels and through the ceiling._

 _The lady witnessed Vi following her, the gauntlets still attached to her Body. She knew she would have to face this headon or suffer a knockdown which might get her unconcious. Strong as she was, she was no bullwark and not meant to soak up damage like a sponge._

 _The Blades began to glow a thin white light at their edges and the Lady Dropkicked right towards Vi. They colloded and created a shockwave that would heavily damage the Ceiling. But, slowly, the blades won over and after half a minute of powerclashing, the Blades slipped into the inward side of the gauntlets and cut 2 straight lines down Vi's entire Torso._

 _Because of the momentum, the Lady was send down flying faster than Vi, which she evened out by Hooking Vi with the same harpoons from before and dragging the woman down onto her._

 _Despite the wounds, Vi fought as if she was barely grazed, throwing heavy punches which however were mid-air easily deflected and parried by the Lady, who then proceeded to strike Vi with a brutal assault of Expert Hand-to-Hand fighting, landing every strike while successfully suffering absolutely 0 damage._

 _Before they hit the ground, she moved behind Vi, Her hands gripping her head to assude she would head-dive the solid Stoneground of the Police Station's Entry ground._

 _From the outside of the office, all people could see was the entire Office cracking down after growing ripple for ripple, being the aftermath of Vi being crashed down with her face first into the Floor._

 _The Lady got up and looked down at the defeated Pink-haired brute, completely distracted by how arrogantly she looked down on Vi that she missed Caitlyn still being a factor, and suffered a shot right through both her Legs._

 _Cait tried to Immobilize her and disarm her, which would be the very same if her legs were taken out. But, The lady suffered seemingly nothing for she just got up casually, fired her hooks up to the hole in the ceiling and dissapeared, dropping a Card while she escaped._

 _The Card, just like all the others they found, had a C engraved into them._

 _Caitlyn finally knew who. Now she needed to find out Why. But first came helping her Partner._

 _Vi was unconcious and would remain so for 2 days then. The doctors while treating her, after the whole ordeal, gave Caitlyn a full report, indicating that Vi had multiple Ribs broken, her Solarplexus was strongly struck from the outside which damaged her lungs a bit. She also had severe organic damage due to being cut, and suffered the worst case of a Traumatic brain-injury any doctor on Runeterra had ever witnessed. Survival alone seemed like a miracle on it's Own. But to then recover fully from this was something no doctor wanted to believe would be possible over Techmaturgical Instruments alone._

 _Caitlyn of course called in Soraka for help, who wandered all the way from Ionia towards Piltover to help the Enforcer._

 _However, as much as she was able to fully restore Vi, her pride would forever remain broken. She had been beaten in her own game. She got defeated in a Fistfight, in brute strength. Whoever the attacker was, her moves were unnatural. She was fast, she was precise. It reminded her an awful lot of Ionian Martial arts._

 _So she made the decision. If she cannot Counter with strength, she would Need to Counter with Technque._

* * *

"...and that is how i came to ask you to learn Martial Arts. I have to beat this Woman. I Have to Beat Camille."

Lee sin had Intendly Listened to the whole story and nodded. She certainly suffered loss of pride and confidence. He suspected such became worse since Camille officially Joined the league AND was revealed to be a possible main-suspect of Vi's parent's Killer.

Lee sin decided to first drink his teacup empty before answering. He set his Cup down on the small table and stood up before her.

"No."

* * *

Ahri and Caitlyn had meanwhile had the party of their life. They drank, they danced it off, they ate cupcakes until their belts blew open. They had a lot of fun. But it did not feel the same as it would have with Vi. She gave every party this strong unique Feeling. At least that is how Caitlyn felt. So she decided to get up after the clock had hit 9pm and pet Ahri behind her ear, which gave her the rest. Ahri could not really hold her Liquor. It did at no time knock her out by itself, but add alcohol and just the tiniest bit of comfort and she is down in a matter of seconds.

She was gently placed down onto the Couch and had her cheek stroked by her good friend who afterwards placed a warm blanket on her body and then went out to look for Vi.

She ran and ran and ran, but nowhere was her best friend to be seen. After over half an hour of search, she found a very grumpy Vi Walking into the Entertainment Hall of the Institute, accompanied by Lee-sin which was somewhat weird to Caitlyn.

 _They couldn't...could they?_ She thought to herself, immediately suspecting the most shameful of Things. She slowly crept closer to them, trying to eavesdrop on them without being heard.

Lee-sin obviously noticed her a mile away but decided to rest the case. Noone was a stranger to Vi and Caitlyn's Oversecure Friendship they had. They would always spy on one another when someone did a solo-ANYTHING. Lee was one of the few who did not mind and promptly redirected his Focus to Vi.

"But why no? Why would you not Teach me?"

"Because you want to do this out of Anger. You are Pissed. Wrath is something I do not support and you know that." He answered in his soothing calm voice. He was slowly getting tired, it was 9.35pm now and he was still very much exhausted from their previous match.

Just as he was about to excuse himself, the table between him and Vi was cut in half by a surprising Slash. Lee just sat still calmly while Vi got the shock of her life jumping backwards.

Infront of them both now stood Noone other than the Devil of the topic, Camille. She gave a cocky glare to the two and chuckled amusedly.

"That was really worth it. I gotta say Ekko was Right, you do get scared by surprises."

Vi got up angrily and growled at the White-haired Lady who just shook her head and a finger in a no-wave.

"Nah ah ah. Behave, child. You lack any and all technique to even be allowed to measure me. After all, Precision divides a Butcher from a Surgeon."

"And you think you were a surgeon after you slaughtered our whole unit? You are nothing but an overly-selfesteemed old bitch. A barbarian"

The last word was enough to trigger Camille's Offended self. She was someone of Status, a Symbol of precision and culture. Noone would call her a Barbarian, the lowest form of a brute brainless savage.

She lifted a leg in a very Swift motion, attempting to hit Vi with the dull frontal side of her Blade-leg but then got apruptly by Lee-sin's own leg, parrying hers away.

"no fighting within the Institute. You know the consequences Camille. Now please, if you do not wish to further give Vi right in her claims, walk away. And no mumbling under your breath, I can hear it just fine anyway."

She hated to admit it, but Lee was right. Champions were not allowed to fight one another within the Institute, only outside or on the Rift and the punishments were beyond brutal since they are all directed towards something very personal. She still remembers Annie's Shrilling loud cries when she was split from Tibbers for over 2 weeks and grounded from any other plushies. Just watching that hurt even her heartless soul.

She nodded slowly and began to walk away towards the exit, giving one look back into the Room and grinned tauntingly to Vi, and to Caitlyn who she only then noticed before fully leaving the Room.

Lee and Vi parted ways after exchanging a very soft hug and her thanking him for the saving. Vi on her way back got followed by Caitlyn who somewhere around half the way decided to bump into her.

"Vi! I have been looking for you all over! Where have you been!"

Vi saw that coming. Cait was very caring when it came to her Colleagues, she was a really sympathetic Person, so Vi knew better than to Lie. Cait would find out anyway.

"I visited Lee-sin to ask him to train me, but he refused."

Cait literally flew back like a rocket just from how strong the shockwave was that her sudden outburst of laughter created. That was very much unexpected to Vi, who then gave a grumpy grunting as a Reply and walked past Caitlyn towards their roomdoor. When she reached for the doorknob she felt her wrist gently grabbed by Caitlyns hand who then hugged her from behind.

"Is it about last Winter?"

Vi halfway closed her eyes as her face turned into a very depressed expression upon being reminded of her reason.

"yeah" Was all she said as she entered the room and dragged cait with them. As she got in, she noticed Ahri KO on the Couch, but she lost the mood to care so she just walked straight to bed trying to fall asleep.

She remembered, before she fell asleep, what Lee had told her in the Entertainment hall.

 _You want to do this out of Anger. You are Pissed_

Damn right she was. But that would become a topic for tomorrow. Now, all she wanted was to sleep her feelings away in hopes of being the Happy go lucky punching girl again on the next day.

* * *

 **What do you say? Leave a Rate & Review if you liked the intro to my New Story.**

 **I Will be back with another chapter as soon as I can be, but i can not garuantee that it will be fast. It will definetly take me more than a week.**

 **Have a nice day/Night everyone and happy re-reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys, i am back! Yeah, it happened sooner than thought because i had an unexpected amount of free time during this weekend so i am fully dedicating myself to the story with my remaining time.**

 **The Intro had to be a lil more original than i had first made it Sound, forgive me for that incase anyone has had expectations that got dissapointed.**

 **Without much further ado, let us get into the story!**

* * *

Morning had rung into Vi's mind with the shrilling Alarm of her Clock. It was 7am in the morning, the sun was barely up, shining it's currently weak rays through the Windows into her Room.

She groggily got herself up and hit the clock's top which moved down what seemed like a button, causing the ringing to stop. She moved very tiredly towards the bathroom to make herself ready per usual. Camm her hair, wash her face, put on some lip protection and freshly trim the left side of her headhair. Her hairstyle required brutally precise maintainance which she had to uphold every single morning without failing.

Once done with her Morning wash-up, she moved herself to the kitchen, where, as always, Caitlyn already was awake, fully through with her hangover and making some eggs& bacon for the two.

"Mornin' Cupcake." Was Vi's only Response, to which Cait threw a Kind smile towards her and placed a finished plate with Eggs, Bacon, some bread and a glass of Juice infront of Vi, who has by now seated herself onto the Dining table which was placed inside the Kitchen. Cait's and Vi's Appartment were a lot larger than most, for one because they had to store all their Police Equipment in it, second because they were 2 people together in one room and it was the only non-single Person Appartment the Institute had to offer. Needless to say, they profited madly from that.

"Why so grumpy, Vi? Slept bad?"

"Nah, I just don't like getting up so early. Ya know i'm not much of a morning Person." As Vi replied, she stretched her arms a bit, letting out a very audiable yawn out. Just as she did that, she reminded herself of something and gave a look towards Caitlyn.

"What did you and Ahri do yesterday By the way? From the looks of her sleepy face she seemed to have had Lots of fun~." The latter words had a much more teaseful tone in them, which Caused Caitlyn to react with an embarrassed Wide-eyed look.

"Hell No! We Just partied a Little because of our victory! We drank a bit, she passed out, so i went to look for you after she did. We wanted to celebrate with you but you were not there."

Vi chuckled amusedly at her successful attempt to embarrass Cait and took a bite into the bacon, which made her humm in joy. She silently kept on eating until the plate was empty. Caitlyn shortly after Vi's first bite joined in, having calmed down from her embarrassment by now.

Caitlyn stopped eating after some time, almost finished with her plate as she places down fork and knife and looks up towards her Partner. "Vi? Can i ask you a serious question?"

"Shoot it Cait, anything ya Need?" Vi replied cheerfully while munching down the remaining bacon and then moved the empty plate to Caitlyn as if passively commanding her to wash it for her.

"What do you think of Lee-sin?"

Vi splurted the Juice she was drinking at that very second out, right into Caitlyn's face, who replied with a 'you forreal?' look on her face.

This time it was Vi's turn to get embarrassed. She placed the glass down as fast as she could, without breaking it of course, and gave a denying PAH. "He is a nice guy to talk to. He always listens and he is Cool. I Could imagine him as some kinda Big Brother."

"Ahri seems to hold him as a lot more than that apparently." Cait replied instantly to Vi's Opinion, causing the Enforcer to raise an eyebrow before she caught the Hint.

"Oooohhh, so the Fox-lady is crushing on him?" Cait only nodded with approval, which caused Vi to get a dark grin on her face.

"ho ho ho...when did that happen? You gotta tell me EEEEEEVERYTHING."

Cait recognized the Curiously evil voice behind Vi's Tone and decided to shake her head then pointed towards the entrance of the Kitchen. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Vi's head jerked around as she turned and spotted Ahri standing at the doorway, awake, thought a Little shaken up. The Duo both could see she was still hit by the hangover, and she got hit hard. She could barely stand straight without supporting herself against the door, her Red-white Dress was a mess. most ties were loosened, some even untied entirely, causing bits and pieces to hang down revealing some skin around her waist.

"W-what?" Ahri replied in a semi-drunk voice as she walked towards the duo, nearly tripping but catching herself against the table then seated herself properly, sitting next to Vi. She proceeded to then rest her head against the table and fell asleep again within seconds, snoring very lightly.

"Wow...haven't seen a gal this drunk since Miss Fortune celebrated Gangplank's supposted death, from which he came back about a week later." Was all Vi managed to comment on this case.

Caitlyn just shuddered at her own set of memories. "I personally think the worst drunken gal scenario is, and will always be, that time when vayne challenged Gragas to a Graggy drinking because he mocked her lack of livelyness."

Vi had to burst into laughter at the memories of how it happened. it was some sweet joy for her, just not for caitlyn.

"Yeah, i remember it so well." Vi started. "What did she do again? First she thought she was a nurse and shover a silver bolt up your behind thinking she was measuring the temperature with a Thermometer?"

"Please...do not remind me!" Caitlyn whined out in utter displeasure and lowkey rubbed her buttcheeks a bit at the painful memory as vi kept exploding in laughter. Vi just scoffed and sighed in frustration. "Sometimes i still feel the sting whenever i sit down or drink."

"Hey Cupcake." Vi suddenly started as she threw a very mischievous grin towards Ahri. Caitlyn realised what she had in mind and grew a worrysome look.

"No Vi." "Pleeaaaase." "No way in hell." "Pwetty pleeeaaaase" Vi kept begging on, drawing her best puppy eyes and childish voice out. "N-no!" Caitlyn kept persisting, thought slowly succumbing to the false cuteness. She knew it was acted. She knew Vi would never say please, but the way she acted it out was just so. goddamn. perfect. and cute. Caitlyn had no chance of resistance and ended up sighing after a while.

"fi-" "YEEAHHH HOOOOO!" Vi roared out in full joy before lifting Ahri up bridal style. "Time to Play matchmaker!"

* * *

Lee-sin had awoken very early, being up already at 5am Morning, having had his daily routine of Meditation and also had time to go to the Cafeteria to get himself a warm Cup of Chocolate milk which he carried with to his room. Lee may be a Monk but he still allowed himself some tolerances, such as a sweet drink here and there.

As he arrived back, closed the door and walked to his own kitchen, he looked across the room where right next to the Fridge was an empty wall spot with a massive Pinwall where Lee sorted all important messages and a Calendar. Once he checked the date, he slowly set the Cup down and sighed out loudly.

"That day is approaching again..." He mumbled to himself and sat down, rubbing his own temples with his right hand. (how he could read a calendar is a mystery to everyone, but then again, lee is a fucking blind badass. he can do a lot of Things that require eyes only...like reading...)

He spend about 2 good hours meditating again before he was suddenly interrupted by a knocking on his door. He wondered who could it be and got up, but as he approached the door, he felt the presences leave the entrance except for one Person. 2 pairs of feet running at quick speeds away from the Apartment door.

As he opened the door, he was surprised by having an unconcious and Liquor-smelling Ahri fall right ontop of him, knocking him to the ground rather softly.

"Ahri? Ahri are you awake?" He whispered as he shook her weakly. No reaction at all. she was out cold. Probably drunk herself to a passing out point. He suspected it was because of yesterday's celebration she had with caitlyn. To which he then concluded Caitlyn...or rather her prankster-loving beyond-childish Partner, vi, dropped the Vixen off at his doorstep. However, oblivious as lee was he suspected that they did so because lee was very nice and would welcome even the crudest people if they needed to calm down, or as per say, recover from a hangover.

He sighed in slight annoyance and lifted himself up while also picking her up and carried her to the bedroom, placing her in his bed and covering her with a blanket. He felt her forehead before Walking into his bathroom to then shortly after returning with a wet towel that he placed on her forehead.

"Getting drunk then growing a temperature. Just what did she do last night when she partied?" He asked himself seemingly as he got up again, finishing a minor recovery measurement and left the bedroom, leaving the door open incase she woke up.

He returned to his Meditating which continued rather calmly for the remaining Morning. He thought about what he would do, how he would proceed in the upcoming matches and how he would train Vi- He snapped up with his head and slapped himself softly. he had concluded that his answer was no, so why did he have that thought? He felt an omnious dread over him the more he kept rationalizing with himself, telling to his concious mind he would not support wrath.

But what if it was not about wrath?

Lee came to cross that thought a while back and decided he would confront Vi another time. Just as he got up again to prepare lunch, he was interrupted by Hearing a weak groan in the background.

"it seems like my unawaited guest is awake" he mumbled to himself and marched towards his bedroom where he placed ahri to recover.

Indeed, she woke up and looked around weakly, her head ringing like a thousand alarmclocks and hurting as if someone had kicked against it all night long. She let out a groan of pain once the headache fully kicked in along with her wake, and just then did she realize she was not in her own room. Infact, she was not even in her wing, because her section of the league's living wing had no windowsides. But this bedroom had a window, one that was high placed aswell.

Just as she wondered and took a peek she was surprised by Lee's voice.

"I see you are up. Slept well i assume?" he asked in his General Kind soothing voice, causing Ahri to quickly calm down her mini-jumpscare before she suddenly looked around, her eyes expressing the pain her head felt.

"Is this your room?" She questioned before sitting down again. lee only gave a small nod and turned to exit the room again. "Want something to drink? Specifically against the headache? I have some Aspirins for cases like this if you want."

Ahri nodded in Kind appreciation and rubbed her forehead slightly. She was shocked, impressed and slightly terrified at the heat she felt, her head was burning so hot she might aswell throw an egg on it and cook it.

"If you are at it, would it be much to ask what time it is?"

Lee just pointed at the clock next to the bed. Lee always had an Alarm clock incase, which Ahri now could use to view the time. It was almost 1pm past midday. Ahri's brain had the Need of a few seconds before the gears in her mind fully grinded and she realized she had slept all morning.

"Oh no, I missed 3 matches!" She told herself as fear slowly crawled into her head. "I got carried away by getting drunk...what will i do now!?" She continued but just received a gentle pat from Lee, who right afterwards stroked the spot behind her ear, causing her fox-like instincts to kick in and she immediately became calm and very much focused on the joy of the touch. Needless to say, once she snapped out of it she got a Little embarrassed at showing one of her dark inner sides to someone Like lee.

"Do not worry, if you want to Keep it secret, i will shut my lips. Now, an Aspirin, it was? Also, i notified the Summoners you were out cold, so do not worry. They have disabled you for the remaining week, as they have Vi, Caitlyn, Udyr, Myself and Camille, along with Jayce and everyone's respective Summoner. You have the following 5 days free."

Ahri smiled up in relief and slight joy before she reached for Lee sin's Wrist as he tried to turn away again. She was, or attempted to, get back at herself before this drunk mess, and tried, as always, to charm Lee. she placed her free hand on her chest just above her bosom and gave him a very embarrassed look. Staged of course, but who cares, the Readers Need some cute Ahri moment.

Lee sin rose an eyebrow and took a look at her (heh) before slowly pulling his wrist back. "Ahri, how many more times will i tell you it does not work on me. My heart will not be stained, try it as you want. I will get you the Aspirin now"

"Damnit, it was worth a try" She snickered amusedly before she patiently awaited Lee's return with a Cup of slightly bubbly water. The Aspirin was already in and she could almost smell the sweetness of the medicine from how much her head begged for it.

As lee handed her the Cup she eagerly took it and gulped it down, Lee looking away towards the window. That was when he noticed something. Outside, on the main gardens was Vi, arguing with Camille again. Lee at first opened the window to just listen in, but as the arguments got more heated Lee was tempted to interfere. Both seemed to Forget once more that fights among champion on League grounds were strictly prohibited. This time however Vi threw the first punch. lee could not exactly hear why but whatever Camille had said really ticked her off.

Easily repelling Vi's assault, Camille made a quick motion of supreme Skill causing Vi to stumble on the ground. But it did not end there.

Camille became Violent he rushed down as fast as he could, by, of course, jumping down the window and hopping on the bushes until he arrived.

By the time he got there, Camille had already managed to slice and kick Vi into a bleeding mess. She was not bleeding a lot, but she was bleeding nearly everywhere. Her face, her Torso, her arms and legs and back. Camille had shown no remorse torturing the Enforcer.

"Pah, just like last time. Only brute force, no technique, no precision. This is why you will never defeat me. Just as your parents could not." As she mocked VI's Family again, Camille rose a leg to stab her down for good just to be halted by Lee's foot. His feet were trained to be harder than steel, so he was resistant to even the sharp tip of Camille's Knifeleg.

She gave a mocking pout as Lee pushed her back mildly and knelt down to check on Vi. "Go home" Lee told Camille, which she did not take lightly. She threw another kick, this time at Lee sin's neck and he grabbed her Knifeleg with his right arm, slowly lifting her leg up along with himself before tossing her back once more with rather effortless ease. She stumbled a few meters back and bounced into a tree.

Meanwhile, a few champions and also summoners had gathered around, but none dared to step in. They wanted to, ecspecially the summoner, but people were wiser than to Interrupt the two most skilled martial artists in the whole League who currently were brawling one another.

Camille took the blow outside with ease, but within her mind she was cooking. "Get out of my way. It is my personal Task to cleanse this filth. She Insults Piltover and what it stands for. A crude child like her has no rights nor Needs to work for Us higher Folks."

"And what does that make you? Going below her Level just to show her a lesson?"

The summoner and champs all let out a very cheery "OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH" at the sick burn Lee just delivered. Camille's pride took the blow very seriously and she decided this was beyond just personal. Oh no. she was gonna have fun killing him, screw what the league says.

She lunged at him with high speed, throwing various kicks with the intend to cut off his limbs, mostly his head. Lee at first had a hard time dodging due to the seemingly unpredictable pattern, but once he figured it out he managed to react better, faster, and with less wasteful moves. Over time he began to counterattack. Camille threw a Swift but carelessly open Roundhouse-kick, which lee drifted off with his arms before he then stepped between her arms and legs, exposing her defenseless Torso to a fatal Ellbow blow.

She lightly tumbled back and Held her chest with her right arm, her left one Held on the ground to support her frame as she got up. Lee Extended his arms in a defensive stance and waved her with a 'come at me' motion, which she of course did.

She started to use her hookshots now, Jumping around Lee sin to hit him at Blind angles, using them to drift on the ground to create last second turnaways to strike him from a side he did not protect. As the fight got more heated, both fighters got more adapted to each other's fighting style, but since Camille did not use her legs, she would suffer a defeating dissadvantage.

She tried a frontal straight kick at Lee's chest, which he took, but weakened the blow by using both hands to brake her leg. Still having the tip cut in a few Inches into his Torso, she gave a wicked smile. "Hah! Weak. Took me some time but i finally blew your defences, Monk!"

"And if i told you i let you hit me to incapacitate your legs?"

Camille's eyes got wider, she did not consider this. She tried to pull away but it was too late. Lee moved his ellbow from upwards down, striking her foot from the outer side, damaging the Limb and the muscles, but purposely refrained from dislocating it. Despite her knee being mostly machine with the Mechanical ankle, it was still connected to her nervus system, and therefore had muscle and tendons inserted into it. Needless to say, Camille got in a lot of unbearable pain at that moment as she Held her leg by the knee when falling to the ground.

The Summoners finally stepped forth and carried her away, first to the infirmary wing of course to get that leg treated.

Lee meanwhile knelt before vi again and examined her wounds. "Are you okay?" he asked worrysome.

From far above was Ahri watching, still slightly dazed by how awesome Lee fought, by how bravely he faced her, by how well toned his muscles looked- She had to slap herself to stop that. But when he knelt to check on Vi, she felt something within her that had her worried. It was not Anger, but it was not sadness either. it was a twisted Mixture of both. She did not know it, but she felt jealous.

Vi meanwhile just shoved Lee's arm away and got up, carrying herself away on a humping leg. "What do you care for? You should have let her kill me! You are the one who refused to give me any self-defence chances."

Lee looked into her direction for some time before he reached out for her. "Then let me change that."

Vi gave him a questioned look, then as she looked at his hand she slowly took the hint.

"I will train you."

* * *

Caitlyn heard the news rather quick and hurried, together with Jayce and also Udyr, who was Lee sin's close friend after all. (In their lore they both trained in Ionia under the same guy if i am not wrong. That, or it was an older lore)

The Trio hurried towards the gardens, but what they saw mildly surprised them. Vi, or more precisely, a very beaten up and halfway skewered Vi was shaking lee sin's hand and they both smiled. Jayce was the first to react by running forth to check on her.

"Vi, are you okay!" He asked out loud, soon to be followed by caitlyn. They both embraced the enforcer in a hug, which she uncomfortably returned. "Ow ow ow, guys, my cuts are still fresh."

Both the Sherriff and the Defender backed away in slight worry and embarrassment, not having thought of that. Udyr and lee sin, however. They gave each others an over-ten-second long Serie of handclaps as their bro-code greeting. It was by far the coolest Thing Vi and Jayce witnessed, and by far the lamest nerd-stuff caitlyn had yet to see.

"Good to hear of you old friend. We don't see each others a lot." Udyr remarked and earned a nod from Lee sin. "Forgive me friend. I am currently a very favourable pick because my Sonic wave and Resonance strike are a prefered tool within the Rift."

"No harm done Lee. I am just glad you are alright. I hear you gave the Piltover saltqueen some beat-in manners?"

"unfortunately, she was not up for peace-negotiations, so it had to be done."

While the two chit-chatted about the occurance, Udyr had to let out a loud but hearty laugh once he was told that Vi will be trained by Lee.

He gave her a look of mercy, eyes that said. "good luck, you will very much Need all of it." A Look that showed sympathy and 'i really am glad to not be you' impression. Vi grew a bad feeling about this.

Everyone managed to calm down by the time of some minutes and Lee waved up to his Apartment. "I suppose you also dropped off Ahri at my Home?"

Vi and caitlyn both gave evasive whistles as they looked away. Caitlyn suddenly started running, speeding out the excuse. "SORRYIFORGOTTHEFUZZYCUFFSINMYAPPARTMENTFORTHENEXTMATCH"

Lee just sighed and looked towards Vi. "Training Begins now. Meet me in the Gym within 20 Minutes" he ordered before using his Kung fu-ish skills to climb back up his Apartment, where he originally emerged from this morning.

As he arrived, he found that Ahri was sitting in the Living room, and had a rather grumpy Mood with herself. He sighed out yet again. (damn dude, sighing much?) and took a Seat next to her.

She backed off a bit, showing that she did not want to be near him right now. He just stretched his arm out to pet her again, but this time her Foxy instincts did not kick in. She still refused the gestures.

He moved his hands away for a moment and sighed. "I know Ahri."

She turned her head to him, first confused. His lips turned into a very small smirk as she then caught the hint and started to widen her eyes, a weak blush creeping into her face.

"I know" He repeated, slightly weaker than before. She slowly nodded her head and got up, turning to leave the room. As she did, he stood up and raced past her to hold the door open. Chivalry was a Thing for him.

"I am sorry to have made you so uncomfortable. it is just...These feelings are not for me. I have my reasons to Keep people at fixed distances. If it helps, it is not on you." He reassured her before she was given a heartfelt hug as goodbye.

When she left, lee sin reached out for a jacket and headed out towards the gym.

* * *

Vi had been waiting for almost ten Minutes, growing impatient. Lee sin was late. It had been past half an hour and he was not here.

"Argh, where is he!"

"I am here." He responded as he stood behind her, giving her a very heartstopping jumpscare. She very much salto'd Forward in creep-alert and rose her ungauntlet hands to defend herself, before lowering them in realization it was just her new mentor.

"You are late!"

"i know" he replied. "The first test was patience. You failed." He continued, having an amused smile on his face as that only provoked Vi a Little bit.

She just deadplanted and nodded. "Can we begin the training now? I am eager to finally learn some real Martial arts!"

Lee sin just nodded and handed her the jacket he took with him from the Apartment.

"Jacket on." he ordered and Vi looked at him very confusedly, but obeyed at last. Putting the jacket on. Just as she did so, she heard him tell her another order. "Jacket off".

"But Lee, i just put it on!" He just nodded and repeated himself. "Jacket off". She nodded and took it off again, convinced it was another sort of test, probably discipline or obedience. Either way, she knew she had to endure it if she was going to learn anytihing.

"Drop the jacket." He said next and she did so, letting it fall to her feet.

"Now, go down as far as you can without dropping off your feet, and pick it up"

She groaned in annoyance but did so, going down on a squat with her upper body bend down as far as she could go before picking the jacket up and standing up again. Lee then pointed towards the Gym's Jacket holder and said. "Now hang it up"

She walked over and hung it up against an holder-arm that directly pointed at her.

Lee sin just chuckled now and crossed his arms. "Repeat that for until the Gym closes. I will know if you break the routine, got it?" He stated and took a seat next to the Jacketholder by moving a chair from the waiting rooms to it,

As Vi repeadedly did the motion, she got weird looks by some of the champions currently working out, those being Garen, Darius, Braum, Tryndamere, Draven, Aatrox, Shen and Poppy.

This was going to be a long and boring session for her.

* * *

 **What is up Readers! I have decided to implement my own touch to even the original and iconic Scenes known in the Movie, but will still try to Keep the originality up to a certain extend. I hope you liked my own twist to the 1v6 fight and to the first training Scene with the jacket. I will try to implement some more Scenes from the Movie, but i can give no promises until i begin my work on the chapter.**

 **Peace i'm out!**

 **PS: please rate and Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my dear Readers, i have returned with a new chapter for Karate-Enforcer! I have decided to try and make those chapters a bit longer and more detailed, i can't write every chapter, much less every story, in a 4k to 5k word range. Nah bro's and sis's We are UPGRADING. And no Viktor, no touching.**

 **Anyway, As i was going to say. If anyone has a specific with for something to happen. a Pairing, a Scene or anything really, be free to leave a Review with the suggestions and Overall i would very welcome a Rating and Reviewing for my story. I cannot improve if noone is ready to drop some critizism.**

 **Let us get into the story now, shall we?**

* * *

Runeterra was blessed with Joyous...Rain. It was currently raining in the Last Season-week of Summer and the transcendence into Autunm, and needless to say it was bringing in tons of down-moods to the Institute.

One such influenced Person was Our dead Piltover Enforcer, Vi. She was currently Outside, Lee sin covering her head with an Umbrella as she was doing the excercise Lee had shown her to do as a Lesson of sorts. She has been doing the same Thing over and over again for about 3 days now.

Usually they would of train in the Gym but Garen and Darius broke almost all of the Gears and Training Tools on a competition of who is the strongest...

Poppy won the contest by lifting them both and trashing them outside.

Vi sighed out in slight annoyance as she kept finishing Serie after Serie of Jacket on, Jacket off, Drop the Jacket, Pick up the Jacket, Hang the Jacket up. It was nervewrecking to say the very least. She was growing very impatient and annoyed with each day, and even Caitlyn had taken away the idea of asking what was up knowing Vi would either demand not to be asked that or explode like a bomb in her face.

The sun was just about to go down when Vi decided to stop the practice and turned to Lee sin. He noticed her halt and gave a nod with his head, to which she turned around and walked off. Their training for today was finished...if that was training at all to her.

Lee just shook his head and let out a heavy breath. She was getting very tempered with this and he was starting to ask himself if this was a good idea After all.

Just as he was about to take a turn and go to his own Apartment he noticed something and shifted his attention towards the Institute's Gardens. He had picked up what sounded like...Music?

He would usually shake something like that off very casually but something about this voice was so peculiar he needed to check. He slowly approached the Main area, listening focused onto where the Sound came from and followed it.

He entered the league's Central Area where the Living quarters were that were placed directly infront of the gardens. His was on the other side of the Area however, so by investigating the noise he took further distance from it which he wanted to avoid since he had plans for the upcoming days that required him to be at his place.

As he took a turn into a Left corner which was one of the few ways that led right into the Gardens, he saw some plants wave around left and right, softly, as if being brushed by a weak breeze. Those plants had Trademark thorns with very light glowing on the tips, signing they were Zyra's plants.

Next to them, near the middle of the Garden was Zyra herself, sitting against the ground comfortably and leaning herself back, looking at something. Or someone. The source of the voice.

Lee listened closer and recognized this as Ahri's voice. She was currently singing a song, which by the Sound of it, was a very heartbreakingly sad one.

 _Somebody said you got a new friend_

 _Does she love you better than I can?_

 _And there's a big black sky over my town_

 _I know where you're at, I bet she's around_

 _And yeah, I know it's stupid_

 _But I just gotta see it for myself_

 _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oohh_

 _And I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh oohh_

 _And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, oohh_

 _I keep dancing on my own_

 _I just wanna dance all night_

 _And I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line, yeah_

 _Stilettos and broken bottles_

 _I'm spinning around in circles_

 _And I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oohh_

 _And I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh oohh_

 _And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, oohh_

 _I keep dancing on my own_

 _And oh no_

 _So far away but still so near_

 _The lights come up, the music dies_

 _But you don't see me standing here_

 _I just came to say goodbye_

 _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oohh_

 _And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, oohh_

 _And I keep dancing on my own_

 _And oh no_

 _Said I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh no_

 _And I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh no_

 _And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, oohh_

 _I keep dancing on my own_

 _So far away, but still so near_

 _The lights come up, the music dies_

 _But you don't see me standing here._

Lee sin was fascinated that Ahri could sing so well. On one hand it did seem somewhat obvious being THE Mistress of Seduction and Charm. but it still came to a great surprise.

Zyra seemed extraordinarily pleased with the performance. She smiled throughout the whole Thing and she just as her plants kept waving lightly left and right with her head, driven by the Sound of such perfection in a voice.

"That was amazing!" She then cheered once Ahri finished the song and earned a nod in return.

Lee sin meanwhile had turned away again and started Walking towards his own Appartment again. The lyrics of the song reminded him of 3 Days ago, when he rejected Ahri. It reminded him of his Childhood, when he first experienced what love was. It reminded him of the day when he lost that love.

He started to jog, speeding up more and more. Shortly later he found himself running towards his Apartment, climbing the stairs up like his life depended on it.

Arriving at his Apartment at last, he opened the door and closed it instantly then rushed towards the Kitchen to grab himself a Tissue. He felt his eyes wetten on the way to his living place and assumed he was crying, which he had not done ever since he burned himself. When he lost his eyes.

It was strange to say the least. he was overcome with something he had never known. An Emotion that plagued him with such guilt that he could not fathom what he felt. He decided to lay down and sleep it off, since Meditation already seemed like not enough.

Just as he laid down, and took himself a few seconds to sleep, he heard something shake his attention. His door was being knocked on, and he just sighed out loud before standing up and slowly Walking over.

As he opened it, he found himself confronting noone other than Shen himself. Those two may have been on good Terms, but shen was regarded a Person of high authority since he was the eye of twilight, THE man of Equilibrium within Ionia, and was therefore not only highly regarded but also very busy, meaning a visit from him was quite the pleasant blessing since he either had business with you, or he treasured you so much he used his free time JUST for a visit.

Lee could only raise an eyebrow at the surprising visit and opened the door fully, inviting the blue-purple ish ninja into his Domain.

"What can i do for you, Shen?" Lee asked, straight to the point. Shen just took a seat on lee's Couch in his living room and sighed out.

"We Need to talk. As you know, i preserve balance in all Things. I am here because YOU are not in balance."

"..."

"You heard right, Lee. As your good friend, i am appearing today to advise you in some Things."

Lee just walked backwards to then fall down on a Chair opposite to the Couch, the one where Lee usually sits at while his guests get the comfortable Couch.

"And let me guess, it is about my Emotional state since that day is approaching? Did karma rat me out?"

"Quite so. She is worried, Lee. And so am i ever since i heard what is going on. You Need to stop."

Lee just looked down with his head, this was going to be a loooong talk.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the gardens, Ahri had kept up her singing, giving almost a concert for just zyra alone. well, zyra and her plants. They were blissfully listening to Ahri's voice, being very cheery and Overall happy on the outside and inside.

"You have such talent. Your voice soothes my Little babies so well, you should sing more often in the gardens my dear friend." Zyra stated, highly excited in her voice from how audiable it was. Ahri just nodded at her gently and swayed her tails a bit to express her gratitude and joy for the compliment.

"Thanks zyra. But I do not always sing this good. I just..."

zyra noticed the fall-off in the Foxwoman's voice and got up to wave her over. "Come on, tell me what is up. Is it the Monk again?"

Ahri looked up in slight surprise. Did Zyra know? How?

"W-what do you mean? That stupid dense impotent baldo?" She replied in a slight Anger in her voice, still upset about their last conversation. She did really not take it well, but try to hide it as hard as she is, infront of zyra who can feel the emotions via pheromones and hormones the bodies produce, lying was utterly futile.

"I know it is about him. You are always unsure of yourself around him. Doubtful i daresay. He makes you uncomfortable?"

"You could say that" was all Ahri was ready to answer. Zyra took the hint by the slight sting in the Foxwoman's voice and decide to sit down again, this time much closer to Ahri's position.

"Ah, boys. Dense, idiotic. Yet we always can't have enough of 'em. If you want my advice, display all the Cards. Face him full frontal, tell him everything and pray for the best. the denser someone is, the more direct the Approach must be. And lee is one of the, if not the most dense male in the Institute"

Ahri just sighed out in frustration and gave Zyra an approving nod. "You are right. But it unnerves me the most that he seems to be closer to this Violent crude tomboy of a police officer."

Zyra let out a laugh upon Hearing what Ahri said and looked up with an eyebrow raised from disbelief.

"Vi? The enforcer and the Monk? Come on, even Diana has better jokes than that."

"I am serious! I saw them...he is much more caring of her."

Zyra rose her eyebrow further and whistled an "oh?" before she began to gently Play with one of her plants, stroking it's topside while very carefully Scratching the underside as if the plant was a cat.

"I could confront him if you want? Lee is a good friend of the garden, and always welcome. Plus, he owes me a favor since i saved him that one time from being eaten alive by Elise. So either way he will tell me everything."

The ladies both just nodded after a few seconds of silence and Ahri casually resumed singing, and zyra returned to her trance-like moment of joy, living in her happiness with her garden.

* * *

Hours later, Lee sin was sitting in his kitchen, sighing out loudly as he was currently drinking some water and remembered what shen had talked about with him.

The words rang all in his head, 2 hours worth of talking kept replaying like some track. It was a hopeless case. He was about to fill himself another glass full when he heard a knocking on his door again.

"Coming, just a second" he thought himself as he moved towards the door and opened it just to find Poppy on the door, holding up her Hammer.

"Hey there Lee, i hoped that maybe you could try this one out? You are the only champion from Ionia who hasn't Held the Hammer yet."

"Poppy, how many more times will i tell you i am not interested to get myself horribly Injured like those passengers you found on your journey?"

The Yordle just sighed out and swayed her hammer weakly infront of Lee.

"Come ooooon, one try!"

"No. Is that all you came here for?"

"Actually it is not. Vi was also looking for you and she was PISSED. No idea how you managed to make someone so chill this angry."

Lee stroked his chin in thought and understood. he could highly guess why she was angry at him.

"Alright, thank you for the heads up. I will talk with her as soon as i find her. Can you tell me where you have last seen her?"

"of course!" She answered in a more cheerful tone. "She was in the Cafeteria, said she would be waiting there until you arrive."

"alright, thank you."

Poppy looked up at lee with wider, more sympathetic eyes, as if trying hard to convince him to get the hammer.

"Just once?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HEKUUUUU"

* * *

Vi was munching down on a burger within the cafeteria and having herself a lot of coke to drink. She was angry as all hell and wanted to eat at least a bit of it away. To no use, as she had to figure out once she started ordering her 4th damn meal

As she sat down with another portion, she heard the gates to the cafeteria open and out came Lee, having also a slightly unnerved look on his face as he neared himself to her seat.

"Finally decided to show up, huh?" The Enforced answered with audiable salt in her voice. She was angry that he had made her do those stupid useless lessons while telling her some hopes about teaching her martial arts. Yeah, she was VERY pissed at how futile she felt.

"Listen vi, If you would please-"

"Cut the crap! I am done here. Forget it, you are just gonna make me do the lessons again tomorrow and have me waste another day! I am done!"

"Vi" lee yelled out in a more Stern voice, earning the looks of some champions. The cafeteria was currently filled with not many champions, but present were Jax, Irelia, Karma, Teemo, Tristana, Rumble (Figures, those two are rivals when it Comes to the bandle gunner), Cho'gath, Malzahar aswell as Jayce and Caitlyn. Both Piltovians watched as Vi turned around, having the look of a child getting a scolding.

He pointed before him and sighed out. "Come here." Vi oblidged, thought slightly confused.

"Jacket on".

"But Lee, i already-"

"Jacket on!" He repeated in a slightly more Stern voice, which caused even the remaining champions to look. Karma and irelia were slightly worried as were Jayce and Caitlyn. The Ionians for lee's rare tough demeanor, and the piltovians for Vi's well-being, and possibly Lee's if Things came to worst.

Vi sighed out in sheer frustration and reached for the jacket she used to train with These last few days and attempted to put it on, just so Lee hits it away and tosses it behind him.

"Jacket on." he said again, telling her not to stop.

"But i'll Need a jacket for that-"

"Jacket. On." Lee repeated yet again. Vi looked down slightly and made the motion into thin air, Moving her right hand first, Elbow upwards, fist downwards.

Lee reached for her lower arm just before the Elbow, corrected the straightness of it and made her elbow have a perfect 90° angle now then tapped her fist with his palm from the downside.

"Is strong." He said as he tapped a few more times.

"jacket on" He commanded and Vi obeyed such, moving her left hand from right to left, Fist looking upwards as Lee caught it again, this time holding her by the wrist and tapping her elbow from the downside.

"Firm." He said as he then pushed against her weakly a few times to further underline that her stance needed to be more stable.

"Jacket off." He commanded next. Vi slowly began to understand and silently complied again, moving her right hand from right to left. Lee intercepted by grabbing her wrist again and pointed with 2 fingers on his other arm to his eyes.

"Remember. Always strong. Jacket off"

Vi nodded and moved her arms again, this time her left hand came from behind her head Forward, which lee intercepted by moving his lower arm against hers then pushed a few times to test her stability again.

Next he grabbed her right arm onto belly height, holding both her wrists now.

"Left foot back." he said and she stepped back with her left foot as he threateningly attempted to stamp her foot.

"Right foot back." he commanded again, and they repeated previous stamp and step back respectively.

lee now let her hands go and repeated one last time.

"Left foot back!" His voice got louder a bit and vi stepped back again.

"Pick up your jacket!" She immediately went down, not Aware of what was to follow. The cafeteria watched in confusion and/or excitement as the Monk was putting her lessons to practical use.

As vi went down, Lee performed his Dragon's rage, his kick missing her as she had ducked from it.

As she got up again she realized what happened and let out an excited. "whoooaa-" "FOCUS!" She immediately nodded and went to a stance of sorts, having lee point at his eyes again with his left hand.

"Always concentrate. right foot back" They repeated the steps with her feet going back again as she pulled her right foot back.

"Left foot back." She did so and fell back one step again, getting ready for his next command.

"Pick up your jacket!" She ducked again as he kicked over her with a second attempt of Dragon's Rage.

As she got up again, he pointed at her eyes now as he did with his before. She stayed motionless as he went to pick up her jacket and tossed it infront of her.

"Pick it up" He commanded and she moved her hands Forward to get it, but was intercepted by Lee kicking her hands. She pulled back and mumbled several "oww"s from the slight pain.

Lee grabbed her hands, put one palm ontop of the other hand's back and tapped the downside.

"Strong." he told her again then moved her wrists up and tapped the top side a few times now

"Move it up" He commanded and left his hands up for her to strike them as she made the motion with her hands, moving them from below towards upwards. Lee intercepted the movement and tapped the topside again.

"And Hang it up now" He commanded. She moved her hands Forward as if hanging the jacket up. lee grabbed her wrists and set her Palms straight then clapped them with his own.

"Strike!" He commanded and she did so, clapping their hands together with force a few times.

"Good. Pick it up and hang it up!" He said and she did so, moving her hands from below towards upwards, where he had placed his hands as a block of sorts. She struck them away a bit then pushed her Palms into his chest, striking him.

"Harder!" he commanded and they repeated such, lee stepping back a bit from the blow.

"Harder!" he said again, and a third time now vi repeated the Combo, then two more times they did so without him repeating it.

"Good!" Lee said as he gripped her hands with his left ones and pushed her away, giving them both a few seconds to catch their breath.

"JACKET ON!" he yelled suddenly as he threw a series of punches, 4 hits to be precise which Vi blocked with the Jacket on/Jacket off combo, Then ducked to dodge his Dragon's Rage which followed up with a resonance strike which she blocked by holding her hands down, then moved them up to push his hands up as he made an attempt to grab onto her shoulders and struck his chest with her Palms, pushing him away a bit.

The whcole cafeteria watched as real shit dropped before them, Vi had just performed Martial arts as if it was natural to her. She herself was confused aswell, looking into her arms as if she had found some new power and used it on accident.

"AGAIN!" Lee roared out as He repeated his assault up to past the Resonance strike, where he then randomized his pattern, throwing any and all possible attacks that did not require flashy dispositioning at her which she all blocked and/or parried with just her Little combo of 6 arm movements.

In the end, he then halted their fight by avoiding her 'Hang it up' Strike and gripped her upper arms, staring at her (he would if he had eyesight).

"Martial arts lives in everything we do Vi." he spoke as he breathed out heavily. The exercise and the stress from earlier's talk with Shen getting to him now.

"It lives in how we put on the Jacket. in how we Take off the Jacket." He continued, her face one of confusion, slight fear and excitement as she realized what had happened all These days.

"It lives in how we treat people...Everything is Art."

* * *

Somewhere in Ionia, currently on Break, Jhin just woke up from a pretty slumber as he had to sneeze. He wiped his nose and put on his attire and mask, realizing it was time for another 'performance' of his while giving the sudden reaction a thought.

"Must be this Comic clichee where the Protagonist of his story sneezes when someone badmouths them or steals their catchphrase. I have a bad feeling about this..." He muttered

* * *

Back at the cafeteria.

Vi nodded weakly as she then slowly gained distance to Lee and picked up her jacket.

The Cafeteria suddenly broke out in claps and cheers. Despite not knowing what this was, everyone (Yes even cho'gath and malzahar) Could feel the sportsmanship in this show of a fight they witnessed. Ecspecially Caitlyn and Jayce were proud to see what Vi was capable off now, which also happened to add up more reasons to never piss her off. As if she couldn't fuck someone up enough as it stood now.

Lee sighed out and slowly exited the Cafeteria, leaving to grab himself some sleep. He was tired, this day was taxing for him.

As he left, Vi was left speechless for the whole time, looking into her Palms. Her brain at some point...minutes later, when the cheering finally died out...processed what happened and got her to raise her fists in victory as she yelled out "WHOOOOOHOOOOO!" in full joy.

"Did you see that! I can do this!?" She exclaimed to Caitlyn and Jayce who gave her a thumbs up and a nod respectively.

"So Lee's Lessons were not for nothing after all, were they?" Karma then commented on the side, which Vi grinned at proudly.

"Which means you owe him an apology for the Tantrum and the rants. Knowing lee he might not be angry or Grudging on it at all, but it still hurt to be doubted like this." Karma continued, which got Vi to facepalm herself in realization that just minutes earlier she was drop-dead angry at lee and about to beat him up...or try to...since she got tired of this now-not-so-useless Lessons.

"I will apologize to him tomorrow when i see him!" Vi exclaimed and sat down where she then enjoyed a good talk with her two friends, telling them how she learned Martial arts in the last few days and how it came to be.

* * *

Meanwhile Lee passed his door, opening it and then closing it again. In the hallway just a few rooms further away could be seen a Hole in a wall, through which a certain Hero-obsessed Yordle lifted her arm up, shaking it hard, seemingly grasping for any help possible.

"J..Just one...Try!" She exclaimed in a near-whisper then the arm fell down behind the wall and she got KO'd for good.

* * *

 **Heya dear people and Readers! I hope you have liked this third chapter! Just a small announcement, next chapter will be the first of the Unusual ships i announced in the Summary, so be excited! (or don't yknow, it's a free country do whatever you want)**

 **I hope you are happy with the story as it is and i also hope to get some good Reviews OR some sharp critizism. I could really use a comment on what to improve in my story!**

 **Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hello my dear Readers and fans.**

 **First of all, i wanted to apologize for taking so long to release this chapter. I had a really hard time ongoing, and my reallife needed to be sorted out. While i won't go into Detail as to what happened, i will say it had to do with my Job and Family.**

 **As for this chapter, it will contain a preview to some of the ships, and including hints or backstories as to how they came to be. I will try to be somewhat secretive with them however to leave some sort of free imagination to you, my Readers, so you can create your own puzzles to the scenarios.**

 **Last but not least, I have begun work on a second Project. With the Leaked Trailer of Avengers: infinity war i decided to write my own fiction as to how the whole 2 movies would Play out. I hope that my Pilot chapter will deliver a good first impression.**

 **Without much more delay, let us get into it.**

* * *

The Institute of War was in it's Annually worst uproar ever. People were running left and right, flowers and hearts were decorating literally every visible space on the walls, the ground and the ceilings. Workshops were Build to sell any Special forms of Sweets and gifts. As some may have guessed it, Valentines day is around the Corner for the Champions, and Things were being extremely Hectic to make it wonderful.

Runeterra Held Valentines as it's possibly most holy day ever, since it was the only day that was themed to spread love, which in a world soaked in this much war and blood was something they really needed.

Our Nine tailed Fox, Ahri, was preparing herself for it aswell whilst she was spending time in her room looking for the right dresses, the best eau de toilette (Perfume for those who do now know), her most appealing shoework and just Overall everything a Girl would Need to go out. But then something hit her and she stopped.

"Oh...right...No valentine-date to go out with." She reminded herself and the memories of her Rejection flashed into her, leading her to kneel down against the bed and huff. Just as she did so, her door was practically kicked open, and Zyra, accompanied with Lucian, marched into her Room.

"My dear Foxy, why are you so down? Don't tell me it is because of that Dense Monk again?"

Lucian stepped in to pet Zyra's shoulder again and she responded with just a quick nod, taking Ahri's hands.

"Come on Foxy, let's get you dressed for Valentines. You are gonna go on a Date!"

The Girls turned to Lucian who just nodded, giving a light sigh before leaving the room, waving them goodbye for now and Made his way towards the Main hall, where he expected to hopefully find Lee Sin.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't find him? How am i gonna practice if he is not here!?"

Vi was pissed like rarely ever. Lee sin was nowhere to be found, not in his Room, not in the cafeteria, not in the Main Halls and not even in the Ionian Meditation chamber the Institute set up. Whereever he was, it was not where you would expect him to be.

As if on Cue, Lucian entered to the Storming arguing of Vi, Caitlyn, Braum, Gragas and, surprisingly enough, Syndra. The Tension was so thick even Lucian dropped a sweat debating whether or not he should step in and ask away for said Blind Monk's whereabouts.

He decided he would take the gamble.

"Uh guys? If you do not mind, i am also looking for the Monk. If anyone sees him, can you tell him to give me a Visit in the Gardens?"

"We could do that, if only we knew where he is." Shot caitlyn back at him, even her temper was slightly unnerved now. Vi's Anger was partially also her Anger because she had to endure those hours of nagging.

"Sorry, Friend. We can not find anywhere Blind Monk." Braum further underlined Caitlyn's Statement in an apologetic voice. Next to him hovered Syndra, who rose an eyebrow at the scenario.

"Why do you search for him, Lucian?" Was what she got to ask, and the remaining members of the group suddenly caught interest.

"Did he do something?" "i don't think so. Lucian isn't only on hunts. That is solely vayne's demeanor" Vi and Cait whispered amongs each others, which Lucian thankfully could not hear. But he did cross his arms at Syndra's question and shrugged slightly.

"Well, I Need him ready and Dressed for his Valentines Date. You all know how Lee is the only one who has not once attended it, Me and Zyra planned to change that, well, mainly Zyra did and dragged me into it."

"aaaahh" All 5 present champions, even gragas, exhaled. It Kind of now made sense.

"So Zyra wants to hook them up? Also, when did you and the Plant happen?" Vi shot out question after question, earning a small grunt from lucian. One Thing he never gets used to is when people ask how he and Zyra happened.

"Long story, will tell you another time. This is more important" Was all the Purifier could Reply in a somewhat emotionless voice before turning away.

"As i said, if anyone sees Lee, tell him to see the Gardens. I will await him there" Lucian left behind by speech before vanishing out of the room through the main entrance gate.

Syndra only scoffed in annoyance before dragging braum by his moustache. "Let's go. We have Sweets to bake for the Kids and visitors. And we should have more time alone."

Vi, Caitlyn and gragas just looked as the duo also dissapeared and Gragas just turned away to resume what he initially was doing, preparing his best Liquor for Valentines. Not every Person was a Softie when it came to that particular day, and gragas was the one for those hard grown people to satisfy with his self-brewed stuff.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shen was currently occupied with playing Chess. Yes, you heard me, Chess. With none other than his good ol' Buddy Zed. The two Ninjas, both Masked and in full uniform, were carefully watching the Chessboard, creating numerous scenarios and strategies, for the sake of a victory that could be rubbed into the Others Faces.

Next to them sat, surprisingly enough, Their respective Dates for the valentine. To Shen's Side, Which pretty much takes a LOT of getting used to, from literally anyone, was seated Sejuani. She grumbled silently to herself, growing very impatient with the Duel of Wit between the two males. Ironically enough, the patient calm nature is precisely what had drawn her towards Shen.

Next to Zed however was Something strangely to be expected. Next to him was sitting Akali, arms crossed, eyes closed, focusing on the silence, minus Seju's gumbling.

Shen reached his arm out slowly to grip one of his Pawn's and move them a step Forward, placing them from A2 to A3. Currently, it was a draw of sorts, Shen successfully took out Zed's Two Knights, 3 pawns, one Rook and cornered his two Bishops. Zed however struck zed just as Fatal, Having taken out 4 Pawns, Both Bishops, a Knight and his Queen.

As Things stood however Shen was increasingly growing in Favor. Zed already could not move his Bishops at all without losing them, and his Queen was pushed to the corner of the board.

Just as Zed was about to make his move, the Door to their rooms was smacked open and stormed in came Tryndamere, followed by Ashe who was fully dressed in her Heartseeker attire, given the day it was.

"The Festival is beginning Soon. Have any of you seen Lee? Literally everyone is seemingly looking for him but he cannot be found." Came the voice of the Barbarian King, sounding a chaotical mixcure of excited, worried and a bit tired, given the strong breaths after speaking. From the looks of it he and Ashe were searching very franically.

"He is probably in the one place where noone will Disturb him as of today. Lee has...bad history with Valentines day" He commented on and waved at Zed. "Let's Go. Seju was short before trashing the board anyway."

Mentioned woman only scoffed and made an angry face with a pouty lip before getting up and following Shen outside. Remaining were now Zed and Akali, who reached hand in hand to follow the other pair outside. Before leaving and passing by Tryndamere and Ashe, Shen gave the two a stoic look. "I know where Lee is. Do not worry, i will see that he appears at Valentines Day. We have to make a record for the First fully attended Valentines after all"

* * *

Far off from the Institute of War, near a Jungle southwest from the Initial Institute was a small House located. Deep within the Forests. Within this house was a Man, dressed in just long trousers. A ripped, used up ribbon used to Cloth his eyes.

Lee sin had sheltered himself into isolation, residing within this Forest until tomorrow could arrive. he looked out of the small window, let out a huff then turned back to the opposite wall where there was nothing but a single Picture hanging. A Picture that made him smile a bit, but mostly made him lose a tear. He leaned his forehead into the wall, letting the memory of that Picture sink into him. remembering the Time.

The time of Noxus' Invasion.

* * *

 _Death._

 _Death was everywhere one would look. Knights, Warriors, Monks, Scholars, Innocent civilians._

 _Whereever Noxus marched was nothing but a wasteland of Blood and Fire. Their Zhaunite tech leaving Acidated Paths that sunk into the earth, Killing it's Nutrious Life, creating a Dry dead Desert where once was fruiting lands full of flowers, trees, grown vegetables and fruits._

 _The Brigades of Noxian Slaughterers and Machines were steadily Marching on, past the Coasts of Ionia. Past the Peasant Villages. Past the Defences Ionia had delivered so far. Things were seeming very grim and sinister so far._

 _The surviving Villagers and Residents were all running, screaming, panicking. Fleeing towards the Northern lands where the strongholds resided. The Main Forces, the Temples with the Enlightened ones. Safe lands._

 _One of such residents was noone other than Lee sin himself. Young, Full of life. But Naive, Blinded by his Will to undo his sin of the Past. So he was running behind the others. He was pacing, Slowing down, trying to buy time for the others by decoying himself. It worked, until he, lost in his deed, ended up surrounded by the chasing Army. Taken prisoner, tortured for information, Left to starve halfway, he was pulled into the front of the Army as a Symbol. An Example of Noxus' Supposed will to control These lands._

 _When they reached what they sought, the central areas of Ionia, where in a bigger city most from the south had fled, Everyone was either taken prisoner or Killed. Those that survived were mostly Women, children, eldery and men too weak to resist. Noxus had systematically filtered out anyone who could be a threat at first sign and took everyone else Hostage._

 _Lee sin could not bare the feeling. But he had to. He had to endure. When he had faced his lowest time, that despair. he lost his will and when entering one of the many Cells noxus created out of the rubble of the destroyed city, he was caught by a Person. a Young woman, probably in her mid 20's. She was beautiful, Blue crystaline eyes that mirrored purity, Red-brown curly hair, slender thin rosy red lips, a pentagonal smooth face and, despite These circumstances, a smile so bright it would make the sun envious._

 _Lee sin could not see, but he could feel. he could hear. He could sense the hope, the faith, the belief in good within her, which led to him accepting her help and lowering himself down to lay._

 _They spend weeks within the cell. Talking mostly. Getting to know one another, and finding peace with their most likely inevitable demises. within These weeks, the two got close to each others. The fears, the beliefs of either a release from this hell into a heavenly afterlife, or the hope of newfound freedom gave them strength. They had hit the worst, they could not possibly lose. Or so they thought._

 _Until one night the Noxians discovered their growing feelings for one another and decided to statuate a second example. They dragged the girl out of the Cell and pulled Lee towards the edges of said cell so he would watch as they hung her up onto a Pile of Wood and a cross and lit the Wood beneath her on fire. The Stacks of Wood high enough to eventually incinerate her once the flame would reach high enough._

 _Lee roared, screamed, begged for them to stop. But they did not. They laughed. They cheered. They incinerated the girl with Joy in their lungs._

 _What they had caused however, was unforseen._

 _Lee succumbed to something within him he had sworn not to ever feel or use again. The one Thing that would haunt him worse than any nightmare._

 _His past powers as a Summoner._

 _He ended up screaming a terrific roar of dread. The Scream of raging despair breaking loose, of a truly broken man filled the whole leftovers of the city as the Cell blew up in a purple aura. Out of the rubble and the dead Noxians came out Lee, but at the same time it was not him. Skin covered in Runic Features, His Eyes glowing Purple under the Bandages._

 _He let out an animalic scream before charging at the Warriors that guarded the Cells and killed them. Their weapons breaking upon contact with his skin, as if they were hitting some sort of Armor._

 _After they had died, he broke the celldoors when passing by, releasing every single prisoner._

 _What came next was most unforseen. He charged into the towering fire and jumped to the cross to free the Girl, but by the time he arrived she was already a burnt corpse. her Features smothered, unrecognizable._

 _Lee let out one more roar, this one filled with more pain than anything else. He picked her up and slowly walked towards the fire and first gently laid her into it then he himself walked back into it, setting himself on Fire._

 _The Event and the display of power left the Noxians confused and their ranks stirred up. The Freed prisoners realized such and picked up whatever weaponry and armory they could from the dead soldiers and started revolting. Lee sin's Walk into the Fire had inspired them to fight, or to die. For they could no more lose. It was either freedom or death, there was no more pain and no more losing._

 _The Small Revolte ended up causing a chain reaction which gave Ionia the will to fight back and in the end resurface victorious in the Invasion, driving noxus back with unexplainably huge losses._

 _When the Revolte ended, the surviving resistance gathered around the now dead flame, seeing that Lee sin had survived, thanks to his runic shielding. But the girl was no more than ashes. Lee was unconcious, and his powers were slowly fading, never to surface again as he would later find out. The amount used ended up draining him for literally his lifetime._

 _And this day would forever haunt him as the day he had most despaired. February 14th. Valentines day, the day his first love died so cruelly._

* * *

Lee looked up at the Picture again. it was a Picture of the girl he had fallen for back then. Her parents, who were amongs the surviving resistances gave it to him as a memory of her. He sighed out loudly and got up again, hitting the wall weakly.

"Just what am i doing with myself" he asked to seemingly noone when, to his surprise, he got a Response.

"Dwelving in unwanted memories it seems." Came the ever so calm voice from Shen who was sitting on the window, arms crossed and one leg hanging down the edge. He ended up lifting himself just as he was discovered to walk to lee and lean into the wall with his back right next to the Monk.

"I know what you go through is a lot. You had lost everything. You fear love not because it is against your ways as a Monk but because you do not want to feel this nightmare ever again, let alone pass the chance onto others."

Lee just gave a sharp laugh before leaning his own back into the wall aswell, arms crossed, symetrically pacing himself to shen. The both ended up silently staring into seemingly nothing before shen responded with a short sharp laugh, then lee gave a stronger laugh and then shen until they both fell to ground laughing loudly.

As they laid against the wall sat now lee just sighed out and nicked his head over to Shen. "I am a cowardly fool. For someone who claims that Mastery in the senses is a must, I still have to face my Fears"

"The sad truth is-" Began Shen to answer him, his voice sounding not-so-emotionless as everyone say a few exceptions was used to. "That Fear always must come. Noone can really escape it. I had to face it with Zed. Now you should go and face it with Ahri."

"How did you-" Lee started, but was cut off by Shen waving his hand up dismissingly. "It was one of the most underwhelming Things and honestly very obvious. You are a Monk. For you to actively avoid companionship with someone had to be either this or a passive dislike to their odor. Given that Ahri is miraculously incapable of stinking. At all. The only answer was the conclusion that you like her."

Lee just sighed out loudly, being totally read like an open book. He decided to get up and reached a hand out for Shen to get up too and looked towards the Window into the forest.

"Alright...I will try. But if it backfires-"

"It won't." Shen assures him and pats his back before using his Ultimate to return to the Institute, leaving lee to walk the whole way alone. Not that he was complaining about the silence this would give.

And so he began to march back to the Institute, preparing himself mentally on his way back.

* * *

 **Forgive me that this one was a Little Shorter than usual. I will compensate it with giving a much bigger chapter in the next one. Also, i knew i said i would make some stray unique moments despite being themed after Karate Kid, however i realized i was losing my way a bit so i will try to come back into the ways this story was meant to be set up.**

 **I hope you all liked this one, and if you did leave a Review**


End file.
